The object of pinball machines is to entertain the player of the game as well as the spectators. Player and spectator interest in pinball machines is short lived in that most pinball machines repeat the same types of play and it does not take long for such repetition to become monotonous. Pinball machine designers are, therefore, always trying to come up with new and varied methods of playing pinball so as to replace those machines that have become monotonous and to increase the life span of new pinball machines. These methods include the use of targets in different and varied manners and the design and construction of different types of targets and target assemblies.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a means for making a pinball game interesting for as long as possible. It is another object of the present invention to provide a target that is entertaining to watch. It is another object of the invention to provide a target assembly on a pinball machine that is easy and economical to construct and use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.